


House

by DanieXJ



Series: Spoiler Heaven [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-26
Updated: 2001-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More with the Weaver/Rosenberg Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House

"Wow...this is...you know...kinda...in a nice way..." Willow stood just inside the door.

"International?" Tara interrupted her girlfriends sentence. Knowing that if she let it go on, it would...could go on for hours. "You are aware that we haven't planned this that well?"

Willow looked hurt, "I'm sorry...we have toothbrushes though, and jammies, and they don't even have feet. I don't really get why some have feet, I mean, don't we have skin for a reason? We should..."

Tara gently guided Willow towards what appeared to be the kitchen. It looked to be a very well stocked kitchen. "Wow, you're Aunt is very...chefy."

Willow looked up, "I guess, she never really cooked...of course I really haven't seen her much lately. When I saw her the most was my, 'I have no conscious memory of you, but you kinda remind me of someone' stage."

Tara looked over from leaning into the refrigerator. "You're nervous."

Willow rolled her eyes, "No, really, how could you tell, was it the endless babbling, or maybe the sweaty palms, or..."

Tara came over and put her hands on Willow's shoulders. "Why be nervous? She is your Aunt."

Willow shook her head, "I don't know, she is a doctor...her girlfriend is a doctor. I mean, what if she doesn't like you, and I'm only a college student. She..."

Tara chuckled and went back to her semi-meal preparations. "You have saved the world multiple times. I wouldn't worry about how you stack up. Now eat," Tara handed Willow a sandwich. "You are looking all skinnyish."

oOOOOo

Kim and Kerry sneaked into the house quietly. Not wanting to wake the girls. They somehow forgot that these were college students, and therefore midnight was early. "Oh, hello. Did you find something to eat?"

Tara quietly spoke up, "Yes thank you. Your kitchen is almost a work of art Dr. Weaver."

Kerry put down her bags and raised an eyebrow, "Please call me Kerry. Do you cook?"

Tara spoke a little louder this time, "More than she does." Tara pointed to Willow, who stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend.

Kerry and Kim watched this interaction with barely suppressed grins. "How about if we go in there and whip up something to eat, because after two heavy traumas in a row, I'm famished."

Tara and Kerry went into the kitchen leaving Kim and a very nervous Willow in the living room. "Is school going okay?"

Willow waved her hand around a little, "You know, Dean's list, saving the world...all that jazz. I mean...not really saving the world, just you know...papers and stuff...sometimes feels like you are saving the world, or trees. But I guess you aren't because you are using all that paper, but more often now the Profs are having us Email stuff in, but then you get your Prof email mixed up with your personal email, and very red faces result from that, and then you get told you are the color of your hair, but you don't really have a choice what color hair you have. You know, you have nice hair, kind of bouncy and flat at the same time, is it like a perm or..."

Kim's eyes glazed over but she shook herself out of it and gently interrupted Willow, "What are you majoring in?"

"Computers, I'm very good at them, they kind of talk to me, well, not with words, well kinda with words..."

Kim interrupted her again, "Are you sure you shouldn't be majoring in something a little more verbal?"

Willow's eyebrows contracted in thought, "What do you mean...oh...my babbling. I'm sorry, you probably hate me right now." Willow suddenly looked up, "Do you like me?"

Kim laughed, "Let's go into the kitchen and have some dinner. And Willow, I hardly know you."


End file.
